


shambling

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Curse Breaker Hermione Granger, Curse Breaking, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Mummies, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Short One Shot, Unobservant Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: No one could really accuse Harry of having tunnel-vision...Just kidding.  Harry definitely has tunnel vision.Day 30 of my Halloween Prompts:  The Mummy AU/Fusion.





	shambling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts).



> October 30 - The Mummy AU/Fusion

“Excuse me…” Harry mumbled, shifting to the side to let someone pass him.  It was sort of odd, because he hadn’t seen anyone in the crypt with Hermione before, but it was likely just an assistant or some such.  

Hildy was her name.  Hermione had written of her often.  Not in a very flattering light, but his Mione had rather high expectations.  

She’d agreed to marry _him_ , after all.  

His footsteps echoed off the stone walls and he pulled his parka further around his body.  Someone had lit torches on the walls, but in his honest opinion, it had only served to make the place look _more_ foreboding. As if that were possible.  

He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he cleared the doorway into the main room of the crypt and suddenly his chest ached.  Harry let out the breath, sucking in air and casting furtive glances around the room.  Hermione was hard at work, still unweaving the curses built around a few of the more powerful objects so someone could come down and transport them out.  

He stayed back, watching her wand as the blueish light swam from the tip, encircling the object on the ground with a sort of purifying light as she muttered the counter-curses under her breath.  

There were over a hundred goblin artifacts in this crypt.  All bound to the place by powerful dark magic and curses.  She had been at it almost non-stop since she’d arrived.  In her letters, she’d rather hoped to be able to take some time off, but it didn’t appear that a holiday was in the cards.  At least not one that coincided with his own from the Ministry.  

Hermione sighed heavily, wiping her brow as the item crackled, emitting a tiny shower of blue sparks before she scooped it up into her hand to inspect it.  “Why would you want to curse something so ugly?  No one would ever want to steal it…” she muttered, sniffing back a tiny laugh before she turned back towards Harry.  “Hello, Harry…”  She crossed the floor, leaning up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips, all the while holding the thing aloft in her hands like it would bite if held too closely.

“Mione…”  he returned, reaching over to tuck a stray curl behind her ear.    

“Did Bill say when he’d be sending someone down?”  

Harry frowned.  “Wasn’t someone just here?  Just before…?”  He jutted his thumb over his shoulder.  “I passed someone on the way in.  And they were in a hurry to get out…” 

Hermione’s eyes closed and she shook her head.  “No one’s been in, Harry.  Did this person, by any chance, have their body covered in old bandages?  Perhaps they were rather quiet when you spoke to them?  They might have… been a little stiff in their movements?”  She stiffened her legs for a few steps to illustrate.  

Harry scratched his head.  “I mean… it’s possible.  I wasn’t really paying attention.”  

“That’s Hildy… the resident mummy… she’s really rather dense for such an ancient being.  I do hope Bill was able to catch her before she went ambling down the hill towards the village…”

Harry frowned.  “The resident _mummy_?”  

“I wrote you about Hildy.”  

“Hildy’s a mummy?  I thought she was your assistant!”

Hermione chuckled, leaning up to kiss him again.  “I don’t suppose I mentioned the undead part in my letters, did I?”  

“I would have remembered _that_!”   

She shrugged.  “You did allow a mummy to pass you in the corridor without so much as batting an eye…”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, so maybe leave me some below in the box? <3 
> 
> If you can't think of anything to say, try some of these: 
> 
> "<3 <3 <3" 
> 
> "Hildy sounds AWESOME." 
> 
> "LOVED IT!" 
> 
> And be sure to hmu on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/), if that's your thing. <3


End file.
